


Love

by karcathy



Series: The way you said "I love you" [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Sometimes, you just need someone to hold.





	Love

“No- Yes, I understand that- No, I'm not saying that.”

Angela paused at the sound of Fareeha's voice. She sounded tired and frustrated, and Angela turned instinctively towards her, automatically driven to help. Backtracking, she found the door to Fareeha's room standing ajar, its occupant pacing back and forth with a phone pressed to her ear. Angela hesitated, wondering whether to wait or to leave.

“Yes,” Fareeha said, sighing, “I love you. I'll call you later.”

She collapsed onto the bed as she hung up, dropping the phone on the sheets next to her. Angela hesitated, still standing by the partially open door, then knocked.

“Yes?” Fareeha said, lifting her head. Her irritated expression faded somewhat when she saw who it was. “Oh, hey. Come in.”

Fareeha pushed herself into a sitting position, turning so her back rested against the wall, and patted the bed next to her.

“Hey,” Angela said, crossing over to sit next to her, “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” said Fareeha, wrapping an arm around Angela's shoulders, “Tired, though.”

“I heard you talking,” said Angela, somewhat hesitantly, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was just my mum,” Fareeha said. She sighed.

“Oh. What did she want?” Angela was leaning into Fareeha now, her head resting against her shoulder.

“Same as usual.” She shrugged, almost dislodging Angela from her side. “She still doesn't like me working here. I know she respects my choices, she's just worried about me, all of that, but it's still...”

“Difficult,” Angela supplied, reaching across to take her hand in both of hers, “I know. It must be hard.”

“Sometimes it just feels like I'm talking in circles with her,” she said, sighing.

“From what I understand of it, that's what parents are like,” Angela said, smiling as she traced patterns on the back of Fareeha's hand.

“Well, now I feel like an asshole,” Fareeha said, nudging her with her shoulder.

“I didn't mean it like that,” she said, rolling her eyes, “I just meant... focus on what you have. You love each other, yes?”

“Of course,” Fareeha said, leaning her head against Angela's, “You're right. Why are you always right?”

“All those years of medical training have to be good for something,” she said, tilting her head up to press a kiss to Fareeha's jaw.

“And here I thought they just made you insufferable.”

Angela laughed.

“That, too,” she said.

Fareeha kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you,” she said, resting her head against Angela's again. Angela just smiled, her fingers tracing hearts on Fareeha's palm. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I think (I hope, tbh) that I'll become more sporadic in posting these over the next few weeks since I have exams looming (yay finals) and I really should start studying instead of spending my time on this sappy gay nonsense but, well, we'll see. Thanks for the lovely comments on these fics! I love y'all.


End file.
